Sinfully Ever After
by Pothe
Summary: A tale of jealousy.
1. Insane

Insanity bites into me  
  
Causing both pain  
  
And sickening pleasure  
  
Toxic venom  
  
Released into my blood  
  
Drives me to the edge  
  
Wanting to kill  
  
Wanting to run  
  
Causing pain  
  
A choice comes clear  
  
Me or others  
  
Digging the knife deeper  
  
Smiling in agony  
  
Tears from the pain  
  
Wanting to scream  
  
Wanting to break  
  
Needing the blood  
  
Its beauty that it holds  
  
Balling a fist  
  
Smashing the glass  
  
Shards into skin  
  
Tasting the pain  
  
Wanting insanity  
  
Wanting the rush  
  
Adrenalin runs through  
  
Heart beats faster  
  
More blood pours  
  
Bitter and irony  
  
Laughing bitterly  
  
Wanting darkness  
  
Wanting cold  
  
Everything black  
  
Illusions become apparent  
  
Taking over vision  
  
Realization  
  
Waking up  
  
Wanting to know why  
  
Wanting to hate insanity  
  
Regretting  
  
Feeling pain  
  
Wondering why  
  
Wondering how  
  
Weakness  
  
To the same hell  
  
Scars to prove  
  
Cuts to bare  
  
Hiding them  
  
Or wearing them  
  
Masking  
  
Or attention grasping  
  
Questions asked  
  
World unbearable  
  
Pick up the knife  
  
Insanity in grasp  
  
Sinfully Ever After  
  
I sat in a pile of broken glass that cut deep into my knees. But I was too busy with other things to notice. Thin lines appeared across my pale wrists, as I pulled the blade down them. Each cut went deeper and deeper into my skin. Crimson liquid surfaced, causing my already insanity-taken over senses to run wild.  
  
I tried to rid my problems with pain, but no matter how much blood spilled down my elbows, to the glass covered floor, the pain remained with me. I felt an ache from the inside, as if someone had taken my heart in their icy grip and torn it out of me. This someone was Kristopher Ravena.  
  
At that name, anger raged through my body and I noticed I that I had dug the knife too deep. The pain creeps up on me more so then I've ever felt. Death slowly surrounds me, the coldness I felt before starts spreading all over my body. Things become bright, too bright. I shut my eyes, tired. The most wonderful feeling of being free takes over.  
  
I start to drift off, into a peaceful trance-like state. But even in my peace of death I see his face, staring at me from the doorway. " Kristopher," a whisper emitted from my lips. Darkness. Bliss. 


	2. To Eternity

A/N this is set before the splitting of Shadow, if u don't know what Shadow is or how it got split read Blinded by Night  
  
Sinfully Ever After Chapter 1-To Eternity ~*~*~ Ignatius Araceli (Fiery Alter of Heaven) - vampire club, Shadow Acela's POV  
  
I saw him at the bar, looking at nothing in particular, deep in thought. Most male vampires I found attractive, I mean how could I not, but something about him seemed to draw me to him. " Can I get you anything?" I asked him as I cleaned a wine glass with a towel.  
  
He snapped back into reality, his black eyes settling upon me. " A bit of bloodwyne." I set my glass down and went to get his drink. When I came back I noticed that his eyes had never left me, which wasn't exactly the most terrible thing on earth, although in this business you have to be careful if a vampire starts eyeing you.  
  
" Busy night." He said taking a sip of his bloodwyne, looking into a large crowd of people .  
  
" Busy? You should come here on Fridays, the day after we have to restock on everything. But you go figure, I mean you have an eternity, why not live it, or un-live it. Whichever you prefer." Jesus everything that came out of my mouth sounded stupid. But to my surprise he grinned at me. I didn't have an eternity to live, but that was my theory on it anyways.  
  
" I'll drink to that." He raised his glass and drained it.  
  
" To eternity." I agreed  
  
" My name is Kristopher." He said as I poured him another glass.  
  
" Acela. So you're one of the famous twins? What an honor to have you at our bar." I said sarcastically. Barely, over the loudness of the music, I could here him chuckle.  
  
" Yes I am. But my hunting days are over. I prefer this stuff." He raised his glass referring to the red liquid it contained.  
  
" And what of your brother?" As soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. One of many rules is that you don't ask a vampire personal questions, but to my surprise he did not seem upset at me, more so at himself really.  
  
" He does whatever he wants when he wants." And I left it at that, excusing myself to go clean some tables. And that was how we met.  
  
~*~*~ One year later.  
  
Later on Kristopher and his sister Nissa attended my school. We became very good friends, especially Nissa and I. She seemed to hold the same passion for art as I did. Naturally, working at a vampire club and all, I had learned how to put mental blocks up, which I thanked god I had learned them. I didn't really like the idea of people reading my mind ESPECIALY Kristopher.  
  
As time passed I started to like Kristopher more and more. He was sweet, talented, hot, in my view powerful, to give up fresh blood isn't exactly easy you know. And then came the day were I met two people who would both be the life and death of me.  
  
The first person came at the most inappropriate time. For the first day of school I had to go to a doctors appointment, which also happened to be the same day that she came. She, as in Sarah Fucking Green.  
  
When I met Kristopher and Nissa after school to get my homework, I had to endure a whole 2 hours of Kristopher talking non stop: her eyes, her lips, her hair. I nearly puked. Sarah this and Sarah that, I hadn't even met her and already I felt as if I knew her whole life's story.  
  
That night at Ignancius Araceli I began work as usual. And as always Ignacius Araceli brought a wave of different people. As I was getting some vodka for a costumer I saw at the bar someone who looked exactly like Kristopher, except much, much darker. There sat Nikolas Ravena, the one and only.  
  
" Can I get you anything to drink?" I asked him as I walked over.  
  
" Not unless you want to become it." He said coldly. Ok what the fuck? Who comes to a bar and threaten the barmaid?. Stupid bastard. Unfortunately the last part I muttered without realizing it.  
  
" I'd watch what you say, human, your in a place full of vampires. At any given time you could become their prey." You don't say, I wanted to retort, instead I bit my tongue and walked off. I settled on ignoring him for the rest of the night. The only time I saw him, he was talking to one of the usuals here, Kaleo.  
  
When I got off of work at 2:30 in the morning I was exhausted. I walked out into the parking lot only to find someone waiting for me. Nikolas smirked as he saw me coming. " You asked if you could get my anything to drink."  
  
In a split second he had me in his powerful embrace smirking maliciously. I had to react quickly. The moment my fist connected with his jaw I felt a great relief in doing something I had wanted to do since the beginning of the night.  
  
His grip loosened and I struggled away. I pulled out a knife, courtesy of Ignacius Araceli for protection. Again he used his power to will himself quickly, pushing me up against the wall of the club. Somehow I managed to maneuver the knife just over were his heart lay.  
  
" Go ahead, do it." He said with a dangerous glint in his eye. Then he pressed closer to me so that if the knife were to move just a little bit it would cut in.  
  
" Back off!" I said, more bravely than I felt. He may be a blood-sucking bastard but I couldn't kill him! Few people can just kill someone with ease; ok scratch that, few humans can just kill with ease.  
  
" I can see your fear for me in your eyes, Acela. You can't kill me." He said laughing. How the hell did he know my name? Well then again he could have heard it at the club. But his humor was short lived as a fist hit him in the face, except the fist that hit him wasn't mine.  
  
There standing in the freezing parking lot stood Kristopher. To say I was overjoyed would be an understatement. " Leave her alone Nikolas." He said, with not quite as much malice as I would have liked him to, but it was his twin after all.  
  
Nikolas smirked at Kristopher then his gaze locked with mine, although what he said next was to his brother. " What's yours, is mine." Then he disappeared.  
  
After that night I didn't see Nikolas, thank god. But instead I was stuck with Sarah, and my my my did she get on my nerves. I hated to see how she played hard to get with Kristopher, and sadly I hated Kristopher for kissing the ground she walked on. Hate would be too strong of a word to use for what I felt for Kristopher and hate was not a strong enough word to say what I felt for Sarah. Life was Hell. 


End file.
